lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion
Early Elemental First Millennium Hyperion was born approximately 87 million years ago on the Elemental Plain and was destined from the very beginning to become a great warrior. All of her ancestors had served in the Element Guard, the Empress's Dragoons. However, until she was to be drafted, Hyperion lived a relatively comfortable life, as her mother was a high ranking soldier in the Element Guard and managed to afford the best for her child. She never got to meet her mother at all, as she was constantly away at war and simply had a nanny care for Hyperion. Unfortunately, Hyperion's mother died in conflict when Hyperion was only 7 years old, and from that point on the nanny cared for Hyperion until it was time for the young child to step up and fulfill her destiny at the age of 15. Basic Training Like all Elementals of her hierarchy, Hyperion was raised to serve unquestionably, which made her and every other destined elemental a perfect fit for the Element Guard. Hyperion was drafted at the age of 15, and right from the beginning she began to stand out among her peers. Everyone else did exactly what was told of them, but Hyperion always did just a little bit more and put in just enough extra effort to stand out amongst the crowd. Within a few short months, Hyperion was promoted to a leadership position and was given command of part of her trainee class. Her unit continued training even after basic, but within the millennium it would be time for frontline action: The Rift Wars. War Hero Open Flames An unidentified species was detected around 86 million years ago by the Elemental Council; a horrifying species that thrived and lived by annihilating entire dimensions by draining them of their Creation Energy to fuel their own crumbling world. The Elementals, seeing themselves as the guardians of life across the multiple universes, took action and began an offensive against the demonic race. Hyperion and her platoon were among the first to be deployed against this never-before-seen enemy, and the Rift Wars began in earnest. With Hyperion leading the way, the squad did relatively well for fighting against an unknown enemy in a dimension where the normal laws of physics did not apply nor exist. Hyperion's squad fought against the demons for many millions of years and across multiple dimensions, but Hyperion could already tell that it was a losing battle, as universes where still exhausted of their creation energy by the demons; all the elementals were doing was slowing down the process. However, approximately 61 million years ago, the day of defeat would get closer than ever, and Hyperion would be the only one able to prevent doomsday for the Elementals. Honor About 61 million years ago, the Interdimensional Demons began to step up their assaults upon the lesser worlds and against the elementals themselves. Hyperion and her team were deployed within the 7th Universe, and the dimension was rapidly destabilizing as the demons drained it of creation energy. The elementals initiated a full retreat and began to head back towards the gate, and the fall back was going smoothly until something unexpected happened. The demons somehow managed to sneak in Covert Ops within the Element Guard station, and they soon began hitting the flanks of the retreating soldiers, pushing their way towards the gate and to the Elemental Plain very rapidly. The elementals began to panic as the onslaught increased in intensity, and the commanding officer decided to destroy the gate and sacrifice her soldiers in order to prevent the demons from entering the elemental world. Before she did however, Hyperion managed to stop her and offer the solution that her and her team would hold the gate while everyone else escaped, and once everyone was clear they would go through and destroy the gate with a timed charge. The commander agreed, and rigged a colossal explosive to the gate device on a 30 minute delay and began the evacuation. The battle continued to escalate, and as more elementals left the dimension more demons entered, making Hyperion's task extremely difficult as her own squadron was dying off and firepower was dwindling rapidly. At the 6 minute mark, Hyperion was the only one left; the only one standing between the demons and home. She was unable to even turn her attention away for a second while facing off against an infinite number of dimensional monsters, but she had the advantage since they had to funnel through a hallway to get to her and the gate. At the 1 minute mark the were literally inches from her, but a quick mental blast blew back the ones closet and gave her time to escape through the portal. The gateway was destroyed, the dimension was lost, but if it weren't for Hyperion the demonic force would have easily breached into the Elemental Plain and destroy the realm. When Hyperion arrived through the portal she collapsed from exhaustion and was rushed to a healing chamber. She was seriously wounded from ballistic weaponry and lacerations, but she would live to fight another day against the menace. Word got out of her heroic deed, and she was visited by many wishing to thank her, including the Elemental Empress herself. The empress was in fact so grateful for what Hyperion did that she promoted her from the standard Element Guard to the Dragoon Ranks; the elite force of only the best elementals who have proved their worth over the eons. A New Job Escaped Experiment For another millennium, Hyperion continued to train with and fight alongside her fellow Dragoon Warriors against the demonic onslaught that threatened to destroy the elementals and other species within the cosmos. Hyperion's team was on the offensive, pushing back the demons within their sector, but she was soon abruptly called back to the Elemental Plain under direct orders from the council. She was extremely upset that she had to abandon her team and she demanded to know why she had been ordered to return, but even her commanding officers didn't have the answer to that question as the subject was highly classified. Hyperion appeared before the council within a few hours of her summoning, and despite her protest they told her that they needed her for an extremely important task: To Capture and Return Subject E-98A1, AKA Chaos. Hyperion didn't see what the big deal was until they showed her footage of the creature's escape from the city; she watched in horror as Chaos smashed through the central Elemental Capital and decimated anything in her way. Chaos eventually reached the gate after killing thousands and warped into another dimension of lesser beings. The council exclaimed that Chaos was an extremely psychotic individual that could easily dominate the beings of the next dimension, in fact she was a much greater threat than the demons who hadn't even reached that dimension yet. Hyperion was frightened at the prospect of going up alone against the creation, but she followed her orders and began a rigorous training program to best prepare her physical and mental state for the future battles against Chaos. Hyperion was also outfitted with the latest tech, and after her training was complete, she went through the portal to the next dimension. Into the Next Realm Hyperion emerged from the gate in the next dimension and arrived inside of a structure that appeared to have been abandoned years ago. The building actually was a museum of the Rohaz-Mentis, the main species that dominated the current galaxy. Hyperion began to explore the building, looking for clues as to where her nemesis had gone, but as she explored the abandoned museum she accidentally stumbled into a Mentis security guard on the night watch. Hyperion was surprised at how strange the being looked up close, but to her shock she noticed in the reflection on the guard's visor that she also had the same distinct form, as her genetic structure instantly changed upon her entering the dimension so that she would be able to fit in with the Mentis. The guard then tried to subdue Hyperion, but she resisted and pushed him back so hard that he went flying into a wall and died instantly. Hyperion was shocked at how frail the Mentis were, as she applied little force, but it was no time for guilt as Chaos was running amok within the dimension. Bedlam Hyperion began to search for the demented creation, but the only leads she had were simply wanted posters as Chaos was very elusive to the Mentis police, as she would simply walk in and do whatever she wanted and usually there would never be any witnesses to track her down after the ensuing destruction. After months of trying to trace her, Hyperion became extremely frustrated and began walking through the streets pouting. However, after about an hour or so she began hearing screams, faint at first, but growing in intensity as she continued walking. She soon saw a boy running towards her with half of his face missing, crying in agony. Hyperion rushed over to his aid, and he kept screaming hysterically about the "Energy Being" who was hurling massive boulders down at him and his friends. Although Hyperion was unsure whether or not it was her prey, she wouldn't stand for it and suited herself up in her Dragoon Armor and headed towards the "Energy Being". She spotted the target pulsing with bright yellow energy and swooped in for the kill, but the being, appearing as a young Mentis female, ducked and Hyperion missed. Hyperion managed to swing around quickly and deliver a swift kick to knock her opponent down and then proceeded to lock her into a choke-hold. Suddenly the being erupted with a massive shockwave of energy that knocked Hyperion back and disrupted her communications equipment. The suit was able to ID the energy wave as creation energy, and from that moment Hyperion knew who she was up against: Chaos. Hyperion stood up and removed her helmet and then said,"I am Dragoon Leader Hyperion, and you are to come with me back to the Elemental Plain or else there will be consequences Chaos." Chaos simply laughed and told her to buzz off, and Hyperion responded with a quick burst of Elemental energy that sent Chaos reeling. Within seconds a huge battle unfolded between the two right there and massive collateral damage ensued within a large radius. Shortly after the fight began multiple Mentis Special Forces teams and Policemen arrived to quell the anarchy and Hyperion was forced to break off the assault. New Tech Over the next few weeks the battles went back and forth between Hyperion and Chaos as the two struggled to stop one another. Hyperion was at a disadvantage however, as she was trying to take Chaos back alive as she had been ordered and try to prevent as many Mentis deaths as possible at the same time. Chaos was simply trying to kill Hyperion and had absolutely no regard for innocent lives. However, Hyperion had a trick up her sleeve; she would constantly check back in at the Elemental portal for armor repairs and upgrades, and some of her latest tech looked promising to say the least. Included in her upgrade packet was a special custom designed helmet that allowed the user to control creation energy to a great degree, and after running through a series of tests Hyperion concluded that the helmet was ready for immediate use. She managed to track Chaos down to her mansion within a few days and simply marched in and began demolishing the ground floor. Chaos quickly arrived from the upper floor to combat her, but as she jumped down to deliver a swift energy strike, Hyperion targeted her and activated the helmet's interface to manipulate the creation energy that Chaos was composed of. Chaos felt down in agonizing pain instantly, and Hyperion continued to twist and tear her apart until she fell unconscious. Hyperion secured her with high-tech restraints that prevented Chaos from using her powers, and Hyperion began to head back to the portal. Corruption Malfunction When Hyperion arrived at the portal the next day, she began imputing the destination code, but for some reason it wouldn't register with the other end. After troubleshooting the device for hours, Hyperion concluded that the gate on the other end was either shut down for maintenance or was destroyed. She was worried, but she knew that there were two other gates within the galaxy, so Hyperion began to travel to the next two destinations after waiting for about a week just to see if it was a maintenance issue. However, to her disappointment, the other two gates were down as well. Hyperion feared the worst: that the Rift Wars had finally ended with the Interdimensional Demons conquering the Elemental Plain and that the Elementals destroyed the gates to prevent the demons from reaching the next universe. And her belief was actually the reality, for her and Chaos were now the only two Elementals existing throughout the Universe. The Helmet Hyperion refused to believe that her homeland had been demolished by the Interdimensional Demons so she decided to just rent out a small home only a few kilometers one of the gates and wait patiently. She constructed special radio emitters that would send signals to the gates and ping back if any activity came from them. Weeks, then months passed, and Hyperion still never received any signals from the gate. Her emotions and stress levels were building up due to the fact that she was slowly beginning to believe that her species had been wiped out, but something in her mind was changing. The helmet that Hyperion used was only in test phase, and unbeknown to the Elementals was that it had some serious side effects just from being used periodically. The combination of Hyperion's stress and the helmet causing psychological effects on her began to change the way she began to think, making decisions more based on emotion and less on logic. Forget the Past With Hyperion's decaying mental structure and thought process, she became a lot more susceptible to emotions, and Chaos began to take advantage of that. She was using her charm to win over Hyperion, and slowly but surely it was working. Within a few months, it was time for judgment day, as Hyperion simply let her emotions get the best of her and she called off the mission completely, but still didn't know what to do with Chaos. Hyperion wasn't sure if she should just kill Chaos to possibly safeguard future lives, or if she should let her live. After pondering for a bit in silence, Hyperion decided to let Chaos live, as she was already emotionally entangled with her and did not want to be alone for the rest of her life, and she also felt confident that the helmet would keep Chaos in line if she tried anything stupid. Hyperion approached Chaos and removed her locks, and Chaos, extremely grateful for Hyperion not killing her even though she completely deserved it, had actually also fallen for the warrior woman, as she ironically fell in love trying to get Hyperion to love her back. The two embraced and stuck by each other from that point on, and began blending into Mentis society, living normal lives among the population. Hyperion couldn't have been happier in her entire life, as all she knew prior was blood and warfare, but soon enough it would catch up to her. Final Wave Crazy in tow to escape the destruction of the Menton Superweapon]]One day in the year of 17,200 BC, Hyperion returned home from work to find her home a complete wreck. She could sense massive pulsing energy from the backyard, and Hyperion immediately knew what was going on. As she ran towards the back door she grabbed the helmet, but the moment she opened the door a massive surge of creation energy from Chaos hit her, knocking her through multiple walls. Chaos was going practically insane, and before Hyperion could catch up to her she blasted off into the cosmos. Hyperion grabbed her gear that she hadn't worn in millions of years, and began using a special visor to track the path of creation energy that Chaos was leaving behind in her wake. Hyperion was accelerating rapidly to catch up with her, but Chaos was somehow achieving speeds of over the speed of light and it would take a while for Hyperion to catch up to her. The path led to Demith II, an artificial planet that was ensued in apocalyptic Mentis-Robur conflict, but what caught Hyperion's eye was the massive object looming in the distance: the Menton Charger Device, a colossal structure absorbing massive amounts of creation energy through a rip in the space-time continuance. And right in the middle of the dimensional hole; was Chaos. Soaking up enough creation energy to literally make her a goddess of time and space. Hyperion was completely astounded at what she was seeing, but then she noticed the Charger Device began closing the dimensional hole and Chaos was was too absorbed and high to notice that she was about to be sealed into another layer of the universe for eternity. Hyperion accelerated towards her to grab and her and drag her out of her impending doom, and she made it; barely. She continued advancing away from the war torn planet with Chaos in her arms, but then a huge explosion from right behind her slammed her, spinning her about rapidly through space as the entire Rohaz species began to perish in genetic distortion. En Route Hyperion held on to Chaos, who was nearly dead from the massive fluctuation of creation energy levels in such a short period of time. She watched in horror as planets around her crumbled to dust and the screams of dying Rohaz filled every comm-channel as she literally had no idea of what just happened. However, she knew that her and Chaos would need to find a new home, as they wouldn't last long just floating around in the vacuum of space. Hyperion used her elemental abilities to freeze her and Chaos into a comet-like structure and they began zipping around the galaxy, looking for a new home. Hyperion's comet was going ridiculously fast, but it would be nearly 18,000 years before she would find a planet suitable for her and Chaos to live upon. After almost a complete 360 around the Milky Way, Chaos finally found a source of creation energy within the Sol System, mainly centered around the third planet: Earth. Creation energy is usually in much higher concentrations in areas with sentient life, and this was the highest reading she got ever since the firing of Menton. Hyperion steered the high speed comet towards the planet, but there was something unaccounted for that would also change the face of human evolution. There were a handful of surviving Mentis aboard a massive space station directly in orbit over Earth, the Orbital Research Facility. The gravity distortion caused by the moon caused Hyperion's course to alter slightly, and by the time she realized that they were now heading directly towards a space station, it was too late. The comet completely obliterated the station, and Hyperion's and Chaos' trajectory got so messed up that they missed Earth entirely, although they were unharmed. Nearly every single Mentis was killed in the blast, but a few lucky ones, like the Amalgam Trio consisting of: Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Steel Talon landed on Earth and continued to live on. The security team leader, Kinetic Flare, crashed into the northern ice caps and did not awake until the 22nd Century. It took an extremely long time for the comet to swing back around towards a straight trajectory for Earth. Calculations had to be made also to prevent the moon's gravity from throwing them off course. Hyperion's comet finally impacted Earth in the year 2101 AD and landed in central Europe on the 17th of November. The exact impact area was just outside of Berlin, and when Chaos and Hyperion climbed out of the shattered ice, a scene of pure pandemonium awaited them. Smoke could be seen in the vast distance and it nearly blocked out the sunlight completely, and the sound of people dying and gunfire was everywhere. The two knew something was wrong, and they rushed over to the city to try and grasp the situation of the chaotic planet. Advent Power of the Elements What was truly happening was the 3rd World War, as Penumbra forces had occupied Berlin, and the Europeans were mounting a resistance force against the oppressors. Hyperion's view was short lived however, as she was soon struck by a massive particle weapon that sent her flying and knocked her unconscious immediately. Hyperion was revived nearly 3 hours later by a group of EU Freedom Fighters, who were astounded at the prospect of running into what they believed an alien, due to her lack of pupils. She was able to quickly decipher their language and she asked, "Where did that blast come from?" as she wanted to neutralize the orbital threat immediately. She had no idea who the good guys or the bad guys were, but she knew that whatever struck her earlier was definitely not on her side. The soldiers told her it was an orbital facility, far above the reach of their own weapons, but Hyperion simply smiled and blasted off into the upper atmosphere of Earth. She quickly spotted the station, as it was in geosynchronous orbit above the battlefield, and Hyperion engulfed it in a wave of elemental fire which destroyed the station quickly. Before destroying the station, she saw that it was labeled with the Penumbra emblem, and therefore assumed that anyone with that emblem was the bad guy. She went back towards the ground to find Chaos, who was engaged in combat with Penumbra forces on the ground already. Hyperion notified her that the orbital weapon was gone, and with a grin Chaos rose out from cover and began hovering over the wrecked city, blasting everything with Penumbra's name on it. Hyperion joined her, and the two of them together turned the tide of the battle right in the favor of the EU. Carry Forth The people of Berlin watched in awe as the dynamic duo freed them from the clutches of the Penumbra Alliance. Unaware to Hyperion and Chaos at the time though, was that the Europeans thought that the two were in fact celestial beings sent by god himself as an answer to their prayers. The two fit the description; flying in from the cosmos of space in a beautiful comet, soaring over the ruins at high speed, manipulating elemental and creation energy together in a devastating weave of destruction, and bringing freedom to the people of Berlin. Hyperion and Chaos were astounded when they landed on the ground, as the humans were on their hands and knees blessing the two elemental warriors and thanking them. The two knew that this species was a lot more primitive than the Mentis species, but the mass approval of them was something they could only dream of in the past. Chaos and Hyperion still didn't understand the whole situation, and began asking around for someone who knew. An EU general soon met with them and pronounced his gratitude towards the two beings. The general then had a long discussion with the two explaining everything that was going on, talking about how the war got started and the current state of it. Hyperion and Chaos didn't disclose much information about themselves, simply saying that it was 'classified', but they agreed to help the EU General take his country back and free the citizens of the European Union. Over the next few weeks Hyperion and Chaos liberated city after city in Europe, but during an operation in Rome everyone suddenly just stopped firing and looked over to the west. Hyperion and Chaos couldn't get a clear view of what everyone was staring at and screaming about, but as they flew up towards a higher altitude, they saw a most frightening image. A massive mushroom cloud was billowing in the distance over 3,000 miles away, and a huge cloud of ash and debris was approaching them. The explosion was caused by Osykan XtremEvan detonating way off in California, and it marked the end of the most gruesome war in human history. Life Goes On After the war ended, humanity unified itself in a new government known as the Alliance of Humanity. Many people of Europe hailed the two elementals as gods, and some even stated that the massive explosion in California was caused by them as a last ditch effort to end the war once and for all. Hyperion and Chaos were practically the newest celebrities, as word got around quickly of their endeavor in Berlin and the rest of Europe. The elementals however did not quite enjoy the attention, and soon retreated towards the European countryside shortly after the creation of the new government. In 2130, they moved out to a villa on Planet Taue back in the LGA System, and managed to live there peacefully without any interruptions from humans, but in the near future an individual would come to them for help, and he was more than human; much more. Back to War Joining the Elite On December 29th, 2142, a visitor arrived at the home of Chaos and Hyperion. Hyperion was up in another room finishing up getting dressed so Chaos answered the door. Hyperion could hear some talking, and after getting some clothes on she rushed downstairs to meet whomever it was meeting them, as she was an outgoing individual who loved company, as long as it wasn't anymore annoying fanboys or religious fanatics (which was what drove the couple out to LGA in the first place). Instead a very large and attractive man with a clean military uniform was outside, and Hyperion ushered him inside and offered refreshments. The man introduced himself to the two women as Goliath Osyka of the Colonial Liberation Front, but he said most people just call him Bane. he then got down straight to the point; he was putting together a team of people with superhuman abilities to combat the Alliance of Humanity in The Civil War: a team known as Task Force 92. Bane was an amazing persuasive speaker, and it wasn't too hard for him to convince Hyperion that the people of LGA needed her help to stop the oppressive Alliance, and she was overwhelmed with emotion and quickly signed up herself and Chaos. After Bane left, Chaos was pretty upset that Hyperion just signed them up like that, but Hyperion literally just repeated exactly what Bane said and convinced Chaos as well. Team Relations Hyperion and Chaos teamed up with the rest of Task Force 92 to form an unstoppable force of destruction that spread fear into the hearts and minds of their enemies. Hyperion was a very well liked member of the team, as she got along well with every member and always kept a positive outlook when things looked down. Although she was emotionally attached to Chaos, she was very physically attracted to the man who recruited her, Bane, and would often flirt with the commander, even though it was against regulations and Chaos wasn't particularly fond of it. Hyperion eventually got what she wanted and she continued to serve in Task Force 92 with outstanding performance, but then something happened that shook her and the rest of the team to their very core: the death of Bane. The Plan Bane was killed in action in August of 2151 AD, and XtremEvan himself took over the command of Task Force 92. XtremEvan then brought Hyperion and Chaos into his office to discuss a matter of great importance. He told them that he planned on finishing the war 'for good' and that if the two elementals helped him than he would ensure that they would live lives of great luxury and be ensured top positions in the 'future regime'. Hyperion was a bit conflicted, as she thought the new commander sounded very sketchy, but Chaos then asked for a moment alone with her. When XtremEvan left the room, Chaos told Hyperion, "I know what you're thinking. But don't. If this actually works, it would open up great opportunities for us." Hyperion had a bad feeling about what was to come, but Chaos persuaded her into helping out. Hyperion finally gave in to her, and they brought XtremEvan back into the room and told him that they would accept his offer. XtremEvan told them he was happy they made the right choice, and then explained that top secret orders would be relayed to them when the time was right. Until then, they were to simply act like this meeting never took place. Endgame On the day of March 15th, 2152, Hyperion received the special orders from XtremEvan that she had been awaiting. All it said was: " Wait for code word: Epsilon. Head to main office. Subdue pilot. Standby." It was vague, but approximately 2 hours later the code word was announced over the intercom, and she moved into action. Chaos was also with her, as her message was nearly the same except it said 'engineer' instead of pilot. They arrived at XtremEvan's office to see Kane, Roy, and Jack MacTyler yelling directly at XtremEvan and Chaos quickly smashed Roy in the back of his head with her elbow. Hyperion felt a bit guilty after witnessing what Chaos had done to a teammate, but she followed her orders and hit Kane right in the temple, knocking him unconscious. As Jack turned around both her and Chaos grabbed Jack and literally shocked him with massive amounts of creation and elemental energy, and he dropped to the floor unconscious. XtremEvan looked up at them and laughed," Ha! I was getting tired of them anyway. Throw em' in the brig, and put these shackles on ol' Jack here so he can't use his powers to escape. Meet me back at the Combat Control Center when you're done." The two carried out their orders and met back with XtremEvan, Commando Chris, Evanata, and Schpein. The group continued to monitor the status of Operation Epsilon, and within a few minutes the All Clear signal was given. Operation Epsilon was a success, but it wasn't over yet. The team continued to lounge around in the Control Center, but shortly after entering hyperspace a breach was detected in the galley. Two loyalist marines were sent in to investigate, but contact was quickly lost upon them entering the sector, and suddenly more breaches began opening up. Hyperion, along with the rest of the confused crew began trying to gain an understanding of what was going on by observing the cameras and listening to radio communications, but it was mass panic throughout the ship. The team then left the control center to fight this strange enemy, but the invaders were in fact the Interdimensional Demons; the same species that destroyed the Elemental Plain. Hyperion instantly recognized the invaders and a surge of memories from the Rift Wars filled her head, driving her crazy. She went ballistic eliminating the enemy threat, but her PTSD had resurfaced just from the sight of them, and after the battle she literally passed out. Chaos carried her back to her room to keep an eye on her and keep her calm, and to their benefit XtremEvan didn't question why Hyperion freaked out at the sight of them, as his priorities were arranged a bit differently since a few traitors escaped in the battle. A Leader Epsilon Hyperion stayed in her bed over the next few days, haunted by the sudden reappearance of the demons. Chaos was the only person whom she could trust her feelings with, and she told Chaos everything about her past encounters with the demons and what happened to her home world. Hyperion felt a bit better after a few days, but when the Sunhawk arrived at Planet Venglar, she had a special treat in store for her. XtremEvan asked for the two to wait a few days while he set everything up, and when it was time it would be the most glorious day of their lives. They were soon requested, and when they arrived, the shuttle door opened and a massive, cheering crowd awaited the two. The inauguration of Emperor XtremEvan was presently going on, and XtremEvan presented them as his Head Government Advisers for the newly formed Epsilon Empire. Hyperion was overcome with joy and her fears of the demons quickly washed away. Chaos and Hyperion both made more money in their first few months as Advisers than in their entire lives, and they spent it well. Both shared an Imperial Room in the Arkives Tower, which would be way more than enough for most people, but the couple also had a massive villa on every single planet in LGA space, even Demith. Hyperion would continue on to help in the Council of Epsilon and take care of XtremEvan's errands, but she would soon be sent on a mission that would change her life completely. Operation Spectrum In December of 2152, Hyperion was given orders from XtremEvan himself that she was to go on a covert op with a small group of special forces to gather the last remaining pieces of data pertaining to Project Osyka remaining inside of HGE's FRC at Pensacola NAS, Earth. Accompanying her was none other than the newly appointed Epsilon Secretary of Defense: Bill Martex who was going in as an observer. The group soon departed for Earth and upon arrival Hyperion was asked to stay aboard the ship while Martex and the SpecOps went to the planet below. Hyperion was confident that the team would accomplish its goals, and she simply waited on the bridge for them to return with the data. However, the team would return with more than just information. Changes The Light Demith Roy's Army Final Moments Force of Impeachment Strange Data Breaking and Entering Zero Hour Personality Hyperion is a very emotional person, acting more on feelings than on logic. She used to be much different, but the combined stress of wondering what happened to her homeworld millions of years ago and the brainwave side effects of the Creation Control Helmet she used to capture Chaos have caused her to go from a hardcore soldier to a soft spoken and caring individual. She normally condemns the use of violence, but if she sees it necessary for the greater good then she will have no problem carrying out brutal orders, despite being very empathetic and nonviolent towards others. She absolutely is in love with Chaos, and has been for the last few million years, however her choice to stick with her morals led to her tragic death in a final confrontation with her lover. Powers & Abilities Elemental Rifts Hyperion is arguably one of the most powerful individuals in the LGA System because of her elemental control abilities. In her home universe Elementals only possessed one ability, the power to open rifts to an energy dimension. The Elementals could open rifts of varying sizes, and when they did large amounts of energy would pour out of the rift and into their dimension. These rifts are invisible to all but the elementals, and outside onlookers can only see the energy that comes through as a result. The Elementals would use this energy to power their advanced technology as well as feed upon it for sustenence ( as they did not eat the way humans do, but instead fed upon energy ) and extremely ancient Elementals who had mastered their ability could even convert themselves into an energy form and use the energy dimension to transport themselves across intergalactic distances within moments. Though the energy was harmless to the matter of their home dimension, they learned that it could have chaotic effects if matter from other dimensions was exposed to it. This was extremely useful in the Rift Wars, as it was the first time they had ever weaponized their inherent ability ( in that occasion it was against the interdimensional Demons ). Before coming to the human dimension, Hyperion was a master of all forms of Rift usage outside of being able to use it to transport herself through the energy dimension. By opening rifts to varying locations in the energy dimension and at varying sizes she can use it for a number of offensive, defensive, and utilitarian abilities. The energy dimension is a vast place, and the energy within it has vastly different properties depending on where it is within the energy dimension. All of the energy is beneficial to Elementals, but its effects vary when making contact with matter outside of their home dimension. Elemental Flames By opening rifts to the outer reaches of the energy dimension Hyperion can draw forth energy with a flame-like quality to it. This energy incinerates all but the most durable of matter it comes into contact with. The flames appear to the human eyes the same as normal fire, except with a very light blue-white coloration. They also don't read as any given temperature to normal matter, it simply causes the energy levels within matter it contacts to sharply rise as if it is being burned. She can use this ability to devastating effect. By opening large rifts, or large numbers of rifts she can create flames that can engulf nearly entire cities. An example of this was when she made quick work of a Penumbra orbital space station by simply engulfing the entire thing in an elemental inferno. Solid-state Energy By using her rifts to draw energy from the core of the energy dimension Hyperion can manifest energy that is nearly solid in nature. By strategically opening rifts, Hyperion can create solid shapes from the energy. By using solid-state energy Hyperion can create temporary weapons and shields. To protect her and her allies. Normally solid-state energy disappears after a short period of time but by surrounding the solid energy in a shroud of "Pure Energy" and Elemental Flames she can greatly extend the period of time it stays in manifestation for. By doing this Hyperion was able to crystallize Chaos and herself in a comet of Solid-state energy. Pure Energy Pure Energy is the most basic type in the energy dimension. It contains qualities of both Elemental Flames and Solid-State Energy. When summoned through a rift it is by far the most chaotic type of energy in its activity. When the rift is opened it immediately fires out, straight away from the rift like a beam. When it makes contact with matter in the human dimension it burns as well as applies concussive force. Hyperion uses pure energy as a basic attack by opening rifts in front of herself and firing off beams of pure energy at targets. She also uses pure energy to heal and sustain herself by surrounding her self in smaller rifts and allowing her body to feed upon the the energy. The Energy Void Outside of the energy dimension's normal borders is a void where no energy exists. It is very difficult for an Elemental to master opening rifts to this region of the energy dimension, but Hyperion is capable of using it to a decent degree. When a rift is opened to the energy void, all energy, no matter the type, is drawn in through the rift. By doing this Hyperion can reduce the temperature of something near the rift she opens to near absolute zero. Because of the difficulty of opening these rifts, Hyperion cannot open them very far from her body and as such is very reluctant to use them as they harm her form when they draw away her energy.